1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an outdoor display apparatus that is placed and used in an outdoor area.
2. Description of the Related Art
An outdoor display apparatus may, for example, be placed outside of a building to display an image. One example of the outdoor display apparatus is an outdoor billboard.
In general, such an outdoor display apparatus includes a casing body, a transparent member fitted to a surface of the casing body, and a display panel module located inside the transparent member to display an image. A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) panel, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) panel, and the like may be used in the display panel module. Recently, outdoor display apparatuses using LCD panels have been widely used.
In the case of an LCD panel, a surface temperature of the panel may rise beyond a normal operating temperature range when directly exposed to sunlight, causing deterioration of the LCD panel, thereby disabling the LCD panel from accurately displaying an image.